fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Bionicle spółka z o.o. IV
No nieźle. Możesz tu umieścić wioskę Ini-Metru? A ja chcę iść z Ghuurciem na polowanie. Sekenuva 21:13, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Na polowanie... Da się załatwić, ale z tą wioską... No jeszcze zobaczę. Wolę zachować chociaż odrobinę dawnej Spółki (tzn. dotychczasowo wszystko się działo w jednym mieście, to teraz też tak powinno być). Volgaraahk Hm...opowiadanie nei w moim typie ale trzeba przyznać że się fajnie zaczyna. Jedynie to o przcisku do papieru mnie jakoby zażenowało.--DARNOK 2 10:00, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Nudno trochę... Szalik... Pustynia... Łeb Rahkshi... O_O! Czy ty mi tu szykujesz Pojedynek self-MoCków!? To znaczy Self-MoCka i Self-MoCka przebranego za innego Self-MoCka? The Champ Is Here!!! 10:06, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Poszedł Ivest w siną dal... Tylko czekać, aż się pojawi Zenei. Ale Sekenuva w tym opowiadaniu, a ten, którego wykreowałem to trochę inne osoby. Nie mówię, że masz to zmienić. Sekenuva 13:00, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Osz ty... - Wkurzony Autor Toa Ivesta Było nie podskakiwać, Takanuva :P Co do Zenei - powinna się niedługo pojawić. Volgaraahk "Było nie podskakiwać, Takanuva :P Co do Zenei - powinna się niedługo pojawić."za co? Za Rocznice? Tego marnego bloga, na którym wszyscy mnie bez powodu obrażali? A może za twój rzekomy "Plagiat Spółki III"? Hm? Za ten żarcik, na który naiwnie się nabrałeś i wpisałeś mnie do wrogów? Albo za moje niezadowolenie "mizianiem"? Z drugiej strony jednak dobrze, bo nie zapisuję się do FF'ów moich wrogów. Zgadzam się z Akuumem. Nudno trochę - Jeszcze bardziej Wkurzony Autor Toa Ivesta :Mhm... I właśnie straciłem temat do pisania. Chciałem napisać w opowiadaniu, że Guurahk będzie żałował tego, co zrobił i będzie szukał Ivesta, a tym samym chciałem Cię przeprosić... Ale widzę, że Ty i tak miałbyś to w czterech literach :P Volgaraahk EJ! Nie ma Lumixa (ZNOWU!!!) Wazzup'er Ale Spoko się zrobiło. Wykopali Investa, Volgarahk nadal z GPS się gubi...miodzio...9/10 --DARNOK 2 20:05, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) No, Zenei już jest, tylko pozostaje pytanie - kiedy Seke i ona będą się (...)? Świetne, świetne, ale nie kumam czemu dziewczyny uważają, że pancerz Zenei jest stary - za czasów Toa Mata nikt takiego nie miał. Sekenuva 13:53, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Hahli chodziło o to, że taki pancerz jest niemodny. To coś jak dziewczyny gadają, że jakieś ubranie jest niemodne. A z tym, że od czasów Toa Mata nikt takich nie nosi - Hahli po prostu wyolbrzymiła to. Wszystko jasne? Volgaraahk EJ! Nie ma Lumixa (ZNOWU!!!) Wkurzony autor Lumixa - BioFan Acha. Jeden błędzik: Pisałeś Xerina, a to jest Xeriana. Sekenuva 11:46, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) Rozerwane na pół ciało Ivesta? O _ O - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 15:05, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) No, tym razem to pojechałeś...Sekenuva 15:41, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) No, Ivesta i tak nie miało być, więc nie miałem sumienia, aby się tak włóczył gdzieś po "moim" świecie Spółki... Ale z drugiej strony mam na sumieniu kolejne zabójstwo (w końcu ja piszę to opowiadanie, nie?). Chyba dziś nie zasnę :P Volgaraahk EJ! Nie ma Lumixa (ZNOWU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QRWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Vox22 has got all rights reserved (czy jakoś tak) do tekstu "qrwa") Wkurzony autor Lumixa - BioFan Oooooo... you are murderer.Coraz Bardziej Wkurzony autor Lumixa - BioFan Może pojawić się ErsAntroz007 12:34, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Bandek załatw sobie lepszy net, bo masz straszne lagi. Końcówka powinna pojawić się miesiąc temu, a tu nadal nic nie trafiło.--Guurahk 17:32, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Eee... Co? Volgaraahk 17:34, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) To było łagodne i żartowbliwe popędzenie Cię do dalszego pisania--Guurahk 18:06, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Aha... No to może ja Ciebie łagodnie popędzę do dalszego pisania Bitwy Fanclubu, hm? A z resztą po co mnie popędzasz do pisania Spółki, skoro pewnie i tak nie czytasz :P Volgaraahk 18:10, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Jak nie czytam? A czy Ty czytasz ZC? (niczym z mixu) NIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!--Guurahk 18:16, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Fakt, nie czytam ZC, ale Cię też nie popędzam w jego pisaniu, więc tutaj takich porównań nie staiwaj ;P A w sumie to się chyba pociągnę na ZC, co? Volgaraahk 18:19, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Czy dokończenie Spółki IV jest definitywnym znakiem Twojego COMEBACK? FUK YEA! Miku Lover 23:32, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Bandzio wrócił!!! Cóż, patrząc na epilog mniemam, że możemy spodziewać się następnej część. Popraw mnie Bandek jeśli się mylę--Guurahk 07:32, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Kolejna cześć? Musowo! Ale DerXessa możesz zamienić na Suvila. I Came To Play! 08:41, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Tak, będą następne części i nie ma bata, żebym nie zaczął jednej tego weekendu. Spodziewajcie się, że pod koniec każdej następnej części będę się starał zostawiać pewną dozę niedosytu. Co do Suvila - ok, jakoś to wykoncypuję. Darkam - ja tu cały czas byłem, po prostu nie dawałem oznak życia ;P Volg Mc.Araahk 09:50, mar 25, 2012 (UTC)